Conventional machines to process UV curable coatings rely on high-energy lamps. Such lamps may have electrodes or be electrodeless. For example, a conventional microwave-powered electrodeless lamp, packaged in a compact 6-inch modular unit, consumes 1800 W for generation of ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Such high-energy lamps typically generate intense and harmful UV radiation as well as significant amounts of heat. Significant amounts of infrared (IR) energy generated by such lamps can be difficult to control and detrimental to coated substrates (e.g., electrical components, etc.). As described herein, in various examples, a machine can process UV curable or other coatings without requiring a conventional high-energy lamp.